psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Anal masturbation
Anal masturbation is autoeroticism focusing on the anal area. For humans, common methods of anal masturbation include the insertion of fingers or sex toys such as butt plugs or anal beads. Stimulation with one or more fingers is most common. Method Anal masturbation can be pleasurable for men and women of any sexual orientation, as the anus contains many sensitive nerve endings. For men, anal masturbation can be especially pleasurable because it often stimulates the prostate, which also contains sensitive nerve endings. Indeed, some butt plugs for men are specifically shaped for prostate stimulation. For women, insertion of an object into the anus can indirectly stimulate the vagina. Since the muscles of the anus contract during orgasm, the presence of an object holding the sphincter open can strengthen the sensation of the contractions and intensify orgasm for both men and women . Enemas or anal douches can, for hygenic reasons, be taken prior to anal masturbation if desired, but they can also be a form of anal masturbation themselves: see klismaphilia. Using enemas too frequently can lead to a physical dependence on them in order to have a bowel movement, however . Since the anus does not produce natural lubrication, it is important to apply lubricant to the anal area before insertion of any object. Many people report that they have tried anal insertion, whether by a toy or a penis, but have not repeated the experience due to painful sensations ; these sensations were most likely induced by the lack of the usage of a lubricant. In order to increase the chances of pleasant and pain-free insertion, it is important to understand that at rest, the muscles of the sphincter are contracted (clenched) for the retention of waste, so in order to receive a foreign object, it is useful to push outward as if defecating. This opens the sphincter and allows for much easier and pain free insertion. At first it may feel strange to do this in a non-defecation context, but providing that the rectum is empty of waste this will not result in any undesired or unexpected expulsion of fecal matter, so one can push without fear. Whether new or experienced, the importance of lubrication cannot be over stated. The initial insertion should take place very slowly and gradually to allow the muscles time to adjust to the introduction and presence of a foreign object. Commonly inserted objects include butt plugs, anal beads and phallic vegetables or fruits. Safety Insertion of foreign objects into the anus is not without dangers. This area is fragile, the intestinal walls don't feel pain and for objects pushed too far, surgery may be necessary for removal (even without injury). Some unsafe anal masturbation methods can actually lead to an embarrassing trip to the hospital emergency room. Texture of insertions Objects with rough edges can cause tears to the rectum. Inexpensive butt plugs and anal beads will sometimes have seams caused by the polymer molding process which should be removed before use. When stimulating the anus with a finger, fingernails can tear the rectum as well. For this reason, it is advisable for nails to be trimmed short and to be buffed after trimming to ensure that the trimmed edges are not sharp. Although vegetables are not always dangerous for masturbation, many vegetables do have rough edges and most have microorganisms living on the surface. Risks associated with bleeding Generally speaking, minor injuries that cause some bleeding to the rectum pose little risk, although they should not be ignored. It is always sensible to stop at the first sign of bleeding in order to avoid the possibility of inflicting more serious injury and/or aggravating what is still a minor wound. Minor bleeding will usually stop of its own accord relatively quickly. Prolonged or heavy bleeding is a different matter. This is a serious situation that can become life-threatening if left untreated. The injury may turn out to be more severe than was first suspected (especially if there was no sensation of pain when the injury occurred). A wound that penetrates the intestinal wall is likely to lead to feces passing into the peritoneal cavity, leading in turn to peritonitis (inflammation of the lining of the abdomen). This is a potentially fatal condition that must be treated as soon as possible. However, anal play using objects that have no sharp edges or rough surfaces is unlikely to cause this kind of injury. A significant risk factor associated with any injury that causes bleeding is the effect of certain drugs that cause thinning of the blood, including some analgesics or anti-inflammatory agents which are in common use such as aspirin and naproxen sodium (commonly known as Aleve). Their blood-thinning action significantly interferes with the mechanism of blood clotting which normally seals the surface of a wound and thus prevents further bleeding and makes it possible for even small injuries to bleed indefinitely. This situation is further complicated by the fact that for practical reasons, it is not possible to prevent further bleeding by bandaging a wound that occurs in the rectum. It is therefore sensible to avoid experimenting with anal play, especially for the first time, until at least a week after ceasing the use of such drugs. The treatment for persistent or heavy bleeding will require a visit to an emergency room for a sigmoidoscopy and cauterization (sealing the injured tissue with a heated object) in order to prevent further loss of blood. Apart from the volume of blood that is lost into the rectum, other easily-observable indications that medical intervention is urgently needed as a result of blood loss are an elevated heart rate and a general feeling of faintness or weakness. Rectal foreign bodies Butt plugs normally have a flared base to prevent complete insertion (see also rectal foreign body) and should be carefully cleaned and sterilized before and after use. Sex toys, including anally used toys, should not be shared in order to minimize the risk of disease. Objects such as lightbulbs or wax candles cannot safely be used in anal masturbation, as they may break or shatter, causing dangerous medical situations. Some objects can become lodged above the lower colon if they are pushed too deeply inside; here they cannot always be dislodged by forcing a bowel movement. Such foreign bodies should not be allowed to remain in place for any length of time. Medical help should be sought if the object does not emerge of its own accord within a couple of hours, and sooner if it is hard, large, has projections or sharp edges, or if bleeding occurs. Small objects with dimensions similar to small stools are less likely to become lodged than medium-sized or large objects like cellphones, potatoes or, dildos; they can usually be expelled by forcing a bowel movement. It is always safest if a graspable part of the object inserted remains outside the body, where it can easily be pulled out. Hygiene The biological purpose of the anus is to remove feces from the body. Therefore when inserting objects into the anus one may encounter feces. This can make cleanup especially important and difficult. One may wish to cover butt plugs or other objects with a condom before insertion and then dispose of the condom afterwards to simplify the cleaning process. Minimizing the amount of feces present in the rectum may also help. To do this, one may try increasing the amount of insoluble fiber present in the diet. Besides being beneficial for general health, insoluble fiber will also help clear the rectum of feces when defecating. See also *Anal orgasm *Anal sex *Masturbation *Prostate massage Category:Anal eroticism Category:Masturbation :es:Masturbación anal :pl:Masturbacja analna :vi:Thủ dâm hậu môn